Dorofei Kalashnikov
'Dorofei Kalashnikov '(Russian, Дорофей Калашников), is a Russian information broker who works for no one and only offers information to those he believes would use it properly. Despite offers from the FSB, he refuses on the grounds that he wouldn't be able to sell his information freely. He is also a contractor with the Messier Code YJ-411. Appearance Dorofei is of an average height with shoulder length white hair and orange eyes. However, his eyes appear blue because he hides his eyes with contacts, so as to appear inconspicuous. His usual attire is a white polo with a stitchy smile on it and over the top is a grey jacket. Since he rarely leaves his house, he doesn't bother to wear clothing that would hide him but nothing too flamboyant. History Dorofei was born in Moscow, Russia, 13 years before Hell's Gate appeared. His parents were both cooks of a Russian resturant and loved Dorofei very much. When Dorofei was 6, his mother fell pregnant however, the baby was miscarried at a later point during the labour. This hurt Dorofei the most, as he was looking forward to being a big brother. The gender of the baby was not known to Dorofei, though he managed to find out and suggested that the tombstone have the name Tsvetok Kalashnikov (Russian,цветок Калашников, цветок meaning 'flower'). At the age of 14, a year since the Hell's Gate appearance, Dorofei discovered his contracter powers when someone tried to kidnap him. As soon as he came home, he started drinking the vegetable juice in the fridge, something that surprised his parents as he disliked it. Some years afterwards, he met hacker, Higeki Zheleznov who offered to work with him and also decided to team up as Dorofei disliked Madame Oreille's way of operating and started up his own information business after being sacked from his job as a green grocer. Personality Abilities '''Tactial Thinking - '''Dorofei, despite not recieving higher education, is a tactful thinker, keeping his eyes on any potential information holders or enemies. due to this, he uses his abilities with reserve and prefers to keep any noise or attraction to a minimum. Because of the way his brain works, he considers everyone as neutral to him unless he gets an indication that the person is not. '''Marksmanship - '''Unknown to most, Dorofei is a wizard with guns, knowing their inner workings as well as being able to hit anything on the second try if the first fails. He mostly uses handguns as they are quick to shoot, draw and sheath as well as being easy to conceal in clothing. '''Air Repulsion - '''Dorofei's ability is Air Repulsion, being able to repel anything that is classified as air. This allows him to use his ability in any condition, be it windy, calm or rainy. Dorofei can create air currents by pushing surrounding air up or down that repel anything, including air made by the user. It can also force the air out of a person's lungs and act as a bullet of sorts, the air repelling the skin, bone and muscle of the desired target in a certain shape, leaving a small or big hole in the victim. This ability also allows geiser-like air spouts to form underneath Dorofei as air is underneath feet as well. Jumping also increases the height. The only downfall to this is that he cannot launch himself out of water as there is no air in water. When Dorofei pushes the air out of someone, winding them, the air released can propell them back into a hard wall, effectively killing them. If there is no wall and the person regains her/his breath, Dorofei can cause the air inside a person's lungs to repel outwards from the inside, exploding the lungs. This only works if Dorofei's hand is in contact with the person. It will not work from a distance. As his power repells air, he can choose the amount of air repulsed in a certain way. However, he cannot cut with his air as he cannot repel sharply enough to slice, instead making blunt marks in the flesh or bullet holes. '''Renumeration - '''Dorofei's renumeration is to drink vegetable juice. When he first became a contractor, he hated it as Dorofei hates certain vegetables and certain combinations have a lasting taste. Overtime, he got used to it and instead buys only the flavours he likes. Due to the boundries of his price, any juice he consumes cannot contain fruit including those mistaken for fruit. These are: *Chili peppers *Eggplants *Tomatoes *Peas and beans *Okra *Pumpkins *Squash This also limits the amounts of juices he can drink so he usually buys in bulk when he runs out. Tools Trivia *Dorofei shares the same surname with the creator of the AK-47. However, he is not related to him in any way. *His birthdate is derived from the two numbers in AK-47. 4 being April and 7 being the day. *Dorofei's Messier Code is actually related to him in an odd way. The YJ being an abbreviation of Yasai Juusu, meaning 'vegetable juice' in Japanese. 4 represents the place of D in the alphabet, the same being for 11, representing K. DK are his initials as well as Donkey Kong's.